


Unwind

by darkpanda22



Series: Give Me Your Hand, Save Me [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gyms, Height Differences, M/M, Moving In Together, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpanda22/pseuds/darkpanda22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is literally the rainbow after a thunderstorm lol This is what happens 4 months after part two! I chose the title based on that! Stuff hit the fan in part two so now it's time to chill out a bit with some fluff! This is the end of this series so I hope you all enjoyed it~! I'm working on another longer fic so look out for that in the meantime~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Person A is in bed reading a book. Person B enters and climbs into bed with them. Without looking up person A raises their arm so that person B can crawl under and snuggle up with them. Person B falls asleep.
> 
> We’re moving in together… Now what are we going to do with all of these duplicate copies of books, movies, video games, etc. that we have AU
> 
> Imagine your Smol and Tol otp where Tol is doing push-ups and Smol is lying under them so they are more motivated to stay up on their arms and keep going and sometimes when they push down they get a peck on the lips (and then Tol gets tired and collapses heavily on top of Smol, smushing them while they flail)

 

 

~-~

 

 

Joel ran a hand through his hair as he walked home from work late one Friday evening. He was so tired but at the thought of what was waiting for him back his apartment he felt a smile replace the tired look he had before. Walking a little faster, Joel made his way back to his apartment building. Once he made it up to his floor, he could hear the noises of Call of Duty coming through the thin walls before he could even make it to his door and smiled. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, his smile only growing when he saw Ray making himself at home on his couch surrounded by snacks and sodas with a controller in his hands and the light from the TV glaring off his glasses. “I’m back, Ray.”

 

 

And the game was immediately paused as Ray looked up at him with a wide grin. “How was work, babe?”

 

 

Joel’s smile was still intact as he rolled his eyes and walked over to rest his chin on top of Ray’s head. “Tiring.”

 

 

And Ray grabbed his hands lying limply over the couch “Go get ready for bed, I’ll turn this off and be in a minute.”

 

 

Joel lifted his head up and Ray looked up at him. “Alright, babe.” Joel smiled a planted a quick kiss on Ray’s lips before he walked into his bedroom.

 

 

Ray smiled as he watched his retreated form before getting up and cleaning up all the food and cans laying around. After that he turned off the Xbox and the TV, leaving behind a silence that wasn’t normally in the building. Ray smiled to himself, glad that Michael was staying with Gavin for the weekend so that they could get some quiet time the next few nights. He walked into the bedroom and smiled at Joel sitting up in bed, reading one of the many books he had on stocks as he waited for Ray to come to bed. Ray had already changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt when he got back from work himself so Ray just climbs into bed and Joel automatically lifts his arm so Ray can cuddle up right next to him.

 

 

There’s silence for a moment, and Ray starts to drift off to sleep when Joel finally puts down the book and looks down at Ray. “Hey, Ray?”

 

 

Ray answered with a sleepy “Mmm?”

 

 

Joel’s brows furrowed as he scratched his chin “You know, I was thinking that since we basically live together here, how about we get a place of our own…without the thin walls.”

 

 

Ray smiled, “I’d love that.”

 

 

The last word was said through a yawn and Joel smiled as he moved to lay down, keeping Ray’s head on his chest and wrapping his arms around Ray, kissing his forehead. “Alright, go to sleep, babe.”

 

 

Ray smiled a little wider and snuggled closer to Joel. “Kay…G’night, Joel. Love you.”

 

 

Joel smiled a little wider too, yawning a little as he said “Goodnight, Ray. Love you too.”

 

 

~-~

 

 

The next morning Ray had started going through his and Joel’s things to figure out what they would keep and get rid of but he stumbled across a problem. “Joel?”

 

 

Joel, who was in the bedroom still, stuck his head out of the room and looked down at Ray sitting crossed legged on the floor. “Yeah, babe?”

 

 

“We literally have all the same movies and video games…and even some of the books! What the hell are gonna do about all these duplicates when we move in together??”

 

 

Joel frowned and stepped out of the bedroom to stand next to Ray. “Hmm. We can take the games to that game shop down the road and trade them in for points or something. And maybe the movie store across the street from that can do the same? But what to do about the books…”

 

 

Ray thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers “Oh! I think the library takes used books. We can take them there!”

 

 

Joel grinned as he dropped down to squat next to Ray. “Problem solved~!”

 

 

Ray giggled and kissed Joel on the cheek. “Hurry up and put on a shirt we gotta start packing this stuff up!”

 

 

Joel wiggled his eyebrows at Ray “Why, you like what you see?”

 

 

Ray rolled his eyes “I’d like to be able to focus on packing, thank you.”

 

 

Joel laughed and stepped into his room again to pull on a shirt.

 

 

~-~

 

 

About a month later, Ray and Joel had found a nice little house for both of them and started going to work like normal again. It was an early Saturday morning when Ray was shaken awake by Joel.

 

 

“Mmm?”

 

 

“Ray, come to the gym with me?”

 

 

Ray just groaned turning over and burying his head back into his pillow, making Joel laugh. “I’ll take that as a no but you’re coming with me next time.”

 

 

“Mmhm.” Ray just waved his hand at his boyfriend, mind to clouded with sleep to realize what he’d just agreed to. Joel left Ray to sleep, grinning wide that he’d actually gotten Ray to agree to come next time. And as soon as the door shut, Ray’s foggy mind started to catch up with him and when he realized what he’d agreed to, he groaned shouting out a loud “F*ck!” as Joel cackled outside.

 

 

~-~

 

 

“Ray, you said you would come.”

 

 

Joel pouted but Ray’s frown never lifted “I was half asleep. I am not going to the gym. Everybody’s sweaty and it stinks and I couldn’t last 5 minutes on a treadmill so no.”

 

 

Joel’s pout deepened “But Raaaay…”

 

 

“No, Joel. I’m not gonna do anything so why go?”

 

 

“Emotional support?” Joel gave him a hopeful look and Ray gave him a blank stare. “I’m kidding! But seriously Ray, please? You don’t even have to do anything I just want you to be there and motivate me.”

 

 

Ray frowned deeper and grumbled before he begrudgingly sighed out “Fine..” Joel immediately brightened up and grinned wide, rushing forward, hugged Ray and kissed his forehead all in one motion. And Ray couldn’t help but smile at Joel’s excitement. “I’m bringing my DS, I hope you know.”

 

 

Joel laughed “That’s fine. I’m just glad you’re going~!”

 

 

And that just made Ray’s mood lift a little more so he pecked Joel on the lips and smiled at him “Let me get dressed.” But before Ray could pull away completely, Joel smiled as he pulled Ray back into a longer kiss.

 

 

~-~

 

 

The gym wasn’t as bad as Ray thought it was going to be. First off, it was a lot cleaner than he thought it’d be and there was no stench of sweat in the air. Ray stuffed his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie where his DS was as he walked with Joel toward the back where the weights were. Ray looked around at all the TVs over the riding and walking equipment as well as the people using said equipment. There were a lot of women and men either riding on the bicycle things, walking on the treadmills or going up the stair steppers. Ray turned his attention back to Joel’s back when he unintentionally made eye contact with an older lady on the treadmill that winked at him. Ray shuddered in disgust, she looked like she was old enough to be his grandmother! Turning his attention back to Joel, he noticed that they finally made it back to the weight section and Joel was already starting to stretch before his workout. Ray found a seat on the floor by the mirror covered wall across from Joel. Ray watched him stretch for a moment, thoroughly enjoying the view he was given. Joel looked up and smirked at him which made Ray squeak in embarrassment as he blushed and pulled out his DS to hide his face. Joel continued his stretch as Ray tuned into the land of Pokémon for a while.

 

 

“Hey, Ray?”

 

 

Ray finally looked up from his game, finding Joel was already sweaty as he cleaned off the equipment he’d just used. “Yeah?”

 

 

“Help me do push ups?”

 

 

Ray raised a brow “How do you want me to do that?”

 

 

Joel smiled “You don’t have to do anything but lay under me. Motivates me to stay up on my arms.” Ray thought for a moment before he shrugged, and slid over to lay on the floor, still playing his DS but keeping it on his chest as Joel got into push up position over him. Joel started doing his push ups as Ray played Pokémon under him. After his first set of 15, Ray waited until Joel came down and met him with a peck on the lips. Joel blinked in surprise before he smiled “Now that’s what I call motivation. Are you gonna do that for every set?”

 

 

Ray blushed as they were still very much in public as he shrugged. “Sure. I’m here to motivate you right?” And Joel just grinned as he started the second set on push ups. After the first three sets, Ray just started kissing Joel randomly whenever he felt like it, or when Joel looked like he needed it to get through the set. Joel ended up doing 5 sets before his arms gave way and he landed with a flop on Ray. Ray let out a loud “Oof!” as he squirmed under Joel’s tired body, his DS now trapped between their chests. “Joel...! Get off! You’re sweaty!! Joel!!”

 

 

Joel just rested his head against the side of Ray’s as he sighed out happily. “That was the best workout I’ve ever had.”

 

 

Ray blinked and his squirming stopped as his eyes widened just a bit. “R-really?”

 

 

Joel sat up onto his elbows as he smiled down at Ray softly. In that moment, Joel was again reminded of when they first met. Ray looked so tiny under him, eyes wide as he blinked at Joel in surprise and his little hands peeking out the ends of the too big hoodie he was wearing. “Yeah really, Ray. Thank you for coming.”

 

 

And after Ray blinked once, he was smiling so brightly at him that Joel almost forgot how to breath. “You’re welcome, Joel.” And Ray pulled Joel down for a kiss much longer than the motivation kisses he was giving him earlier.

 

 

And, if you asked Ray why he didn’t complain about losing sleep as much on Saturday mornings, Ray would say he was just awake already, but if you asked Joel, he’d just smile and say “You gotta have motivation, right?”

 

 

~-~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know how I did. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated~! :3


End file.
